Secret Quartet Oneshots and Drabbles
by No you
Summary: Lengths range from short to kinda long depending on how motivated I am. (So the first chapter is extremely short.) Feel free to send in prompts!
1. Clone

**Prompt: How about Danny introducing Danielle to Jake and Randy?**

**Aight, so basically im hyperfixated on secret trio/quartet stuff AND I need to work on my writing skills. So maybe send in prompts?**

—

"Let me get this straight." Jake pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at the blue eyed girl in front of him. "Plasmius cloned you a few months ago and you didn't tell us?"

Danny shrugged. "It slipped my mind."

Randy's jaw hung open. "How does that slip your mind!?"

"It happened before I met you two OK? I'm sure there are things you two haven't told me that can be viewed as semi-important," started Danny, crossing his arms. "But they happened before we met so you've forgotten about them."

"Are you implying that you forgot about me?"

The older halfa's eyes widened at his clone's comment. "W-What? No! That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed, turning to Dani with panic in his eyes. "I just meant that I... Uh."

Dani giggled at how the boy seemed to stumble over his words to not offend the clone. "I'm just teasing you Danny. Lighten up." He gave a half hearted laugh, and the two boys standing opposite of the halfas gave each other curious looks.

"I mean, I guess Danny has a point," said Jake.

Randy nodded. "I've been a shoob and somehow forgot to tell you two about the final lesson..."

"There!" exclaimed Danny. "See? I'm not in the wrong here!"

—

**Yes, It physically hurts me to use Randy's slang. I did my best to incorporate it in but I only ended up using shoob**


	2. Physical Comparison

**I was going to edit this some more, but then a month passed and I had forgotten it's existence**

—

"All right! You know the rules!" called Randy as he stretched his legs.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. No cheating," he said, casting a glance over to the french students on the side of the track. He looked back towards Jake and Adrien and gave them a nod that said "I'm ready".

A few days ago, in a stroke of genius, Randy has decided to see which of the four of them would win in a race without their powers (because obviously Randy would lose power wise due to his lack of an extendable staff, or the ability to fly). The four had ended up mentioning it to their own respective friend groups (Adrien obviously avoided the whole "no powers" rule), and now Alya was preparing to take a video of them for some future use.

The four got into ready positions and Randy let out a nervous huff.

"Alright! Just a reminder!" called Alya from her place between Nino and Marinette. "You will be doing two laps around the track. Whoever wins gets bragging rights!"

"Boo!" grumbled Randy. "That's boring!"

Jake raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Fine. Whoever gets last place has to take over the winner's patrol for a week."

"Now we're talking!" exclaimed Randy, turning back to the track. "Get ready to get your butts kicked!"

Sam cleared her throat and started. "On your marks…"

"Get set…" continued Trixie.

"Go!" exclaimed Howard, and watched the four (sloppily) bolt off. "Those shoobs got nothing on you, Cunningham! Run like the wind!" The ginger ignored the eye rolls from the teens around him.

The group of teens watched as the four boys ran around the track, all seemingly running out of energy rather quickly.

Throughout the whole race the group had to witness the monstrosity that was their race. Once each of them managed to cross the finish line, they all collapsed into a pile.

"Who… Won?" huffed Randy, looking up at Sam.

"Jake," responded Sam. "Adrien wasn't too far behind." Jake let out a cheer and forced himself to his feet.

"Way to go!" exclaimed Nino and helped Adrien up.

"Danny came in third and Randy was in dead last," stated Trixie with a smile.

"What?" exclaimed Randy and stared at the three other boys. "How?"

"Dude. My parents are ghost hunters," said Danny. "They force me to train with them sometimes just in case there's an emergency."

A confident smile crossed Jake's face. "And you just sit on your butt all day and play Grave Puncher."

"Do not!"

"You can deny it all you want, but we know it's true," said Danny.

Jake strutted up to his purple haired friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Have fun patrolling NYC, PJs," whispered Jake with a smile.

Randy hung his head. "Aw man, this is wonk."


End file.
